Devices and systems are available for collection of biological samples for analysis by known methods including immunochemistry, PCR, biochemical analysis, microbial culture, mass spectrometry, and biosensor-based detection. However, often times a particular sample collection device may be difficult to use for collecting a particular type of sample or from a particular source or for a particular type of analysis. The present invention is directed to novel sample collection devices, assemblies and methods particularly suited for collection, storage and/or analysis of a biological sample, such as fecal material, from a human or animal.